


Chaque être humain sur cette planète était stupide.

by TheRealKira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karkat's a troll Sollux is a human, M/M, Racism between species, Ratings may change, Tags May Change, possible side ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealKira/pseuds/TheRealKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat despised the humans, he hated every little thing about them. "The trolls and the humans are equals" the political leaders always promised, but if they were really equals, why would they get stuck with the shitty jobs with long hours and little pay? The jobs they wouldn't even force on the scum of the humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note is being moved because for some reason it was on every chapter:
> 
> I literally just put the first line of this story into google translate and set it to french. If any of you guys have a better title suggestion, I want it! Like, I really need a better title than Chaque être humain sur cette planète était stupide.

"How can you even stand being such an ugly creature? You should just get your horns removed and maybe **then** you'd be worthy of John" Vriska smirked

"Oh, and what, you are?" Karkat asked rolling your eyes "Just because I'm not a human like you doesn't make me any less worthy of John than you are, in fact, I'm pretty sure I'm a lot better for John than a bitch like you" 

John's eyes widened and his hand darted in front of his mouth to stop him from gasping

"Excuse me?" She slowly started walking closer to Karkat as she spoke "At least I'm not a troll. God, I don't understand why John even bothered with you; probably just out of pity. Did you actually think that John would want to be with a troll in the long term? I mean it's not like you guys could ever get married anyways, if that was what you were hoping for. " She grabbed John's hand and kissed him on the cheek "Come on, John, lets leave this troll alone." 

Karkat stood there in shock, staring at them as they walked away. He had never expected John to just leave him like that. He thought that John loved him, he always said he did at least. They'd been together for almost a year for fucks sake, you don't just run off with some human after a year!

Karkat slowly turned around and started walking back to his shitty apartment building in the slumps of this shitty town he called home. 

"Whatever, fuck Jonh, fuck that bitch of his girlfriend, just fuck everything" he mumbled to himself.

"Shut your mouth you stupid troll" Some obviously drunk women yelled pushing past him 

Every human on this planet was stupid. They all deserved to get treated as badly as trolls; maybe that would knock some sense into them. Maybe then everyone would actually be treated like equals.

Around the same time as he was thinking that, something in the back of Karkat's mind made him think about what Vriska said. Maybe she was right, maybe he should just get his horns removed, except, doing that would cost a lot more money than most of the trolls on earth had. although, he had heard of a few trolls who just cut their horns off with a sharp knife. Sure, it would hurt, but at least he'd be considered more human than he was now.

 

\------------------------

"God dammit" the doctor mumbled as he arrived in the operating room. Although he wasn't supposed to be bias because of his job, he despised working on trolls. Not only because he couldn't stand to be near him, but also because their weird ass blood colours made his job harder. 

"He's a mutant blood" A nurse told him.

"What the hell is a mutant blood? Isn't that just a red blood? Fuck, get Dr. Vantas, he's a troll he should know about this shit" He said as he started walking out of the room

"He's doing a horn removal in ten minutes, Dr. Captor, you have to do this, what if the patient dies? It'll be all your fault" The nurse begged

"Fuck that, I hate trolls. They're the scum of the earth and I don't understand who decided they're human enough to get the same treatments as we do." He sighed as he started working at fixing the trolls broken horns. "I don't understand why so many of them do this? I mean, _it_ could just get a horn removal and there'd be no pain at all. Trolls are just idiots."


	2. Chapter 2

Sollux Captor was one of the more well known doctors in the hospitable he worked in. He was good at what he did, probably one of the best in the province, although, he was well known for hating trolls. A lot of the younger people accepted trolls now, they had shared a planet for fifty or so years now, but Sollux despised them. Of course, he still had to operate on them when the time came, although he tried quit hard to pass the job onto Doctor Kankri Vantas, the only doctor in the hospitable who specialized on trolls. 

Horn surgery was probably the most annoying thing Sollux had to do. He had to reattach the horns to the patient since he wasn't able to removed horns himself. So obviously, that was the surgery he had to do the most often. 

As Sollux reattached his patients horns, he wondered if he would get into much trouble if he "accidentally" cut one of the vital blood veins located near the horns. "Hey, AA, what's the patients name?" He asked the nurse, Aradia.

"Um," She picked up a clipboard with the patients information on it, and scanned it quickly "Karkat Vantas." She said "I think he may be related to Doctor Vantas, so if we need more blood we could probably ask him, mutant blood is rare among trolls, and their bodies on't take to human blood very well."

Sollux nodded, just his luck, Kankri would have his neck if Sollux killed his relative. He carefully finished stitching the horns to Karkat's head. "Okay,put him in one of the rooms, I'm going for lunch, come and join me if you want." He kissed Aradia on the cheek and threw his surgical gloves in the garbage.

"You know, that's not very sanitary." She giggled

"Don't care, he's a troll, he can die for all i care. They're weird creatures, some of them live in the ocean for fucks sake, the ocean, AA! Soon they'll take over our whole planet and we'll be left with nothing" 

"Sollux, you need to stop speaking like that, this hospitable is supposed to be safe for both trolls and humans, and what do you think would happen if our higher ups heard you speaking like that? Or even worse, what if Doctor Vantas heard you speaking like that? Not only is he a troll himself, but you know his thought on racism." Aradia warned

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going to lunch." Sollux walked out of the OR without another word.

 

\------------------------

 

Karkat's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the room. He had no idea where he was. Everything was so white, did he die? That's a possibility, there's pparently some major arteries near trolls horns, and he easily could have hit one by mistake. His head hurt, a lot. He reached his hand up to the top of his head and realized his horns were still there, and holy hell, it hurt to touch them. 

"Hello, Karkat, I was told you will be temporarily residing with us here in the hospitable, and since I have some time between surgeries, I thought I would drop by and check on you. I also must point out, that, although I would hate to do a horn removal on you, it would have been quite a bit easier to ask me to help instead of attempting to cut off your horns yourself. You've never expressed the need to get your horns removed before, is something wrong? You know you can talk to me about it, I'll listen to you." Kankri told Karkat.

"John left me" Karkat mumbled "It's because I'm a troll."

Kankri looked at Karkat sadly "If he doesn't want to be with you because you are a troll then he isn't the right one for you, although, I don't quite understand why he chose now to leave you seeing how you were with him for almost a year, weren't you going to ask him to human marry you?"

Karkat nodded "I was, but then this bitch named Vriska decided to steal John from me. She told me that I'm not good enough for him, that he could do a lot better than a troll. She was right, so I don't want to be a troll anymore, I want to be a human like everyone else. Except, I won't be an asshole like all of the humans. I'll actually treat everyone like equals, like the government says we're supposed to."

"That's a fine idea, Karkat, although I don't agree with your reasoning behind it. If he really loved you as much as you thought, he wouldn't have left yo for that Vriska girl." 

"Whatever, I hate them all, I don't want them to exist. I don't want to live on this round blue ball they call earth. I bet Alternia was nice, I wish I could live there instead of here."

"Not every human is so bad, for example, Cronus is quite a good specimen of an accepting human."

"Your asshole boyfriend flirts with everything that move, anyways, he was a troll at one point." 

"Karkat! I don't appreciate you speaking about Cronus in such a manor, you know, as well as I do that he has always identified as a human it just took while till he could pay for the surgery to become one. Not only that, but he is no longer my boyfriend, he is my fiance." Kankri looked at his watch "Now, I must take my leave, I will come see you later so we can continue this discussion." With that, Kankri left the room.

\-------------------------

Throughout his stay in the hospitable, Karkat thought a lot about humans. He actually did hate them, they were rude creatures that gave trolls the shitty jobs that they wouldn't even give the scummiest humans on Earth. They were rewarded with little pay for their long hours of work. He didn't understand why the government said humans and trolls were equal when they weren't even close. Every human on the planet could die for all he cared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a reader I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't like how my first draft was so I'm pretty much just wining it this chapter. Whoo hoo!!!
> 
> On another note, it will be explained in a later chapter, but Karkat and Kankri were adopted when they were younger by a human family so they refer to everyone in the family brother, sister, or mother. Everything will be explained in the next few chapters though I swear!!!

Karkat was stuck in the hospitable for a few days, in his mind, it was probably the most horrible experience in existence. The doctors and nurses would tell him he had to stay a little longer than they expected because "They had to do some testing to make sure he was stable." Basically, they were just keeping him in there until they were sure he wasn't going to try to cut off his horns again, or worse, attempt to kill himself. 

Karkat had spent most of his time laying in his hospitable bed, and randomly flipping through TV channels, until on his third day there, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Karkat said as he turned off the TV.

"Hello, Karkat, feeling better?" Kanaya asked walking in the room.

Karkat's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "How did you know I was here?" He asked in shock. 

"Our dear brother Kankri told me that you were here. Obviously, he was correct." Kanaya smirked

"Shit." Karkat swore he told Kankri not to tell their adoptive family, or maybe he just thought he told Kankri. He might not have though. 

Kanaya walked to Karkat's bedside and smiled "Don't worry, I didn't tell mother, you know how worried she would get if she learnt her son had tried to cut off his horns and almost killed himself in the process. now tell me, was it John who made you so upset that you had to resort to that?" She asked

Karkat looked confused "How'd you know, did Kankri tell you that as well?" 

"Er, no, actually, Vriska recently left me for a boy named John who was dating a troll. I took a shot in the dark and guessed that it was you." Kanaya looked down sadly, more than likely, she was probably still upset about her breakup with Vriska. They really did seem to love eachother, and Karkat knew that. Although, Vriska wasn't always to pleased to come over since she had to deal with two trolls.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Karkat mumbled.

Kanaya nodded and looked at the floor "I wish I had seen it coming before hand." 

"Well, you can't always see these things coming."

Kanaya looked up and smiled, her eyes had began to fill with tears, but she quickly wiped them away. "So anyways, Karkat, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess, I want to go home but the doctors and nurses have some "testing" to preform on me first. That's so fucking stupid. It costs me a lot of money to stay here for the amount of time they've been keeping me for, and they still don't know when they're letting me out. I don't have the money to stay here because my boss is a major douche nozzle and has zero patience for trolls so I'm probably fired, not that it matters anyways because I barley made minimum wage in that shit hole of a place."

"Don't you have medical? I swore mother made you and Kankri citizens when we adopted you." 

"That doesn't mean that it will work. Sure I'm a citizen of Canada now, but for some reason trolls still don't get free medical. God dammit they treat us like we should be pets like we used to be. we might as well be, the only difference is now we are allowed to work. See Kanaya, it would have been a lot better if I was just left to die. But no, some asshat decided that I didn't deserve the pleasure of death and now I am left to continue life on this shitty planet. Isn't that great?" Karkat muttered in disgust. 

Kanaya sighed "I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about yourself in that matter, and I don't think Mother or Porrim would be to thrilled about it either."

"I don't care what they think, I don't want to live on a planet populated by the human race. With the exception of you, mom, and Porrim, all the humans are annoying as fuck and don't know that equality means being equal with eachother. I hate the world and all of it's inhabitants, and most of all, I hate myself." He took a deep breath and sighed "Look, Kanaya, I'm really not in the mood for visiting right now, can you maybe come back in a couple of hours?"

Kanaya nodded, and leaned down to kiss her brother on the forehead. "Get some rest, Karkat, Porrim and I will be along later, and don't worry, I don't plan on telling Mother and I assure you the same goes for Porrim."

Karkat gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Kanaya, I'll see you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo guys, have a Christmas update! I'm sorry for not updating lately X.X I'll try to do more of it!!!

_"Trolls were pets then. They had spent years on a dying planet before deciding to fly to the only known planet they could survive on. We were nothing back then, well, not that we are anything special now. Anyways, after few years of testing us, we were sold as pets. Millions of baby trolls were sent to the pet stores for purchase while the older ones were released into the wild. As the years went along, low bloods started dying off. We didn't really have a way to reproduce anymore but we eventually tried the human way. Somehow, it worked. The humans that were in charge hated it. Since the highbloods can live much much longer than humans, they were worried we'd destroy their planet. Mass murders were scheduled, quickly wiping out almost all the land dwelling trolls. We were doomed." Kankri took a sip of his water and took a deep breath to calm his nerves._

_Your older brother looked worried, and suddenly you wished you hadn't asked why you an him looked so different from your sisters. You were only three sweeps old at the time, and it took hours of begging before mother had agreed to let him tell you such a graphic story._

_Kankri smiled and continued on with his story. "Now, this story starts in the home of a wealthy man who was given a rust blood troll when he was young and grew up with him. This man never saw the troll as anything but a friend, something that was looked down at back then. Flash forward a few years and the man has moved out and brought the rust blood troll with him. He had fallen in love with her a few years before, and they were both excited to live together as a couple. They were in love, and had two kids. Then, tragedy struck, since trolls were considered animals still, the man was sent to jail for bestiality. The woman died soon after the birth of her second son, but not before trolls were given human rights. The first trolls to be sent to an orphanage in Canada were two half trolls, other wise known as mutant bloods. They were soon taken in by a young widow with two children of her own."_

_"Was our mother pretty?" you asked._

_Kankri smiles a bit and nodded "She was the most beautiful troll in all the world, far more beautiful than even the troll empress."_

_"Tell me more about the man, er, i mean our dad."_

_"He was an amazing man, he cared so much about me and for the short amount of time you had known him, he showed you love and affection as well. He took a picture of all of us, the day before he went to jail. He told me he wanted to remember us no matter what happened the next day."_

_You nodded. you loved hearing about your true family, it was wonderful learning about what happened throughout the years before you were born. Although you hated how the humans treated the trolls many year ago, you also wondered how anyone could be so mean! Your mother was human, and so was your sisters Kanaya and Porrim, but they never treated you guys like that. They were good people, so wouldn't all humans be good too?_

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

_It took you until the first day of school to understand. You were the only troll in your school, seeing how Kankri had started middle school that year. All the kids laughed at you, they called you names and made you cry everyday. You hated school!_

_Although, your horror soon ended when a boy transferred into your class after winter break. His name was Gamzee, and h soon became your best friend. "Hey, best friend, I like those miraculous candy corns on your head" he said the first time you spoke._

_"They aren't candy corn, they're horns!" You told him matter-of-factly._

_"Really? That's wicked cool, bro, can I all up and touch them?" Before he had finished his sentance he had already raised his hands to touch your horns causing you to quickly back away._

_"Kankri says that I'm only supposed to let my very special friend touch them, and you aren't my very special friend, I just met you!"_

_Gamzee looked like he was going to cry "But I thought we were up and best friends, I mean," he looked down and dug his toes into the carpet. "there isn't really a friend more special than a best friend, right?"_

_You thought about it for a moment then nodded "Okay, you can touch my horns, but only if you promise to be my best friend forever, okay?'_

_Gamzee nodded and held out his pinkie finger "I pinkie swear."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up a bit startled and confused. you hadn't even thought about anything from your younger years since you were in middle school, and yet here you were, dreaming about the first time you met your best friend and the time Kankri told you about the trolls.

"Just in time" a nurse with a clipboard smiled "I have a few questions to ask you, and then we can decide if you can leave tonight or not."

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
